Darkness falls 2: Who's afraid of the Boogeyman?
by Degenerate X
Summary: Ryan Evan's has kept a dark secret from everyone since he was only six years old,but what's gonna happen when a a trip back from a basketball game in Texas turns to disaster as the gang is stranded in the middle of the woods,but who else is in the woods?
1. Chapter 1

_Shows about a eight year old little blonde boy laying in his bed._

_"Goodnight sweetheart." A woman says kissing his forehead._

_"Mommy." He says, shifting a little._

_"Yes honey?" She asks._

_"C...could you leave the light on?" He asks._

_She smiles warmly and flips a nightlight on._

_Shows the woman walking out of the room._

_"Your such a baby." A little blonde girl says, laying in a bed near his._

_The liitle boy rolls over to face a closet._

_The door creaks open slightly._

_His eyes grow huge._

_"S...Shar." He whispers, but she groans and covers her ears._

_Silence..._

_Suddenly the closet door flies open._

_**GLH $tudios presents...**_

**9 years later**

_Shows Ryan Evans looking out of a bus window._

_Shows a score board that says East High-84, Channelview High- 83._

_"Dude that was the shiz, we smoked em." Chad said high fiving Troy._

_Shows a bus driving down a dead stretch of road, surrounded on both sides by woods._

_"Oh boy that was fun, you guys are so great, I should have joined the squad." Gabriella says to Sharpay and Taylor, who are both in cheerleader uniforms._

_Shows a sign that says welcome to Texas._

_"I can't belive we're all the way in Texas." Kelsi says, kissing Jason._

_Shows the bus engine begin to pour green smoke._

_"Well, we're stranded, in the middle of a dead stretch, fifteen miles away from anyone." Jack Bolton says._

_"Well that's great." Chad says._

_Shows Ryan looking at the woods._

_"So what are we gonna do?" Jason asked._

_"We can't walk, all of our cell phones are broken somehow, I guess we'll have to wait." Jack says._

_Shows Troy, Gabbi, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, and Jason all sitting in the bus talking, other kids talking also._

_"Shar what are we gonna do, I wanna go home." Ryan says, a worried look on his face._

_"Relax Ry, we're gonna be fine, I'm sure someone will drive by." Sharpay says._

_Shows hands on a clock spinning very fast._

_"Guys I'm afraid to say that we're stuck out here for the night." Coach says._

_Everyone sighs._

_"Hey, lets go check the woods out." Chad says._

_Shows Troy, Chad, and Jason enter the woods, Ryan watches from the bus sadly._

_"Hello?" Troy calls, the moonlight on the only sorce of light._

_He looks around, worry rising on his face._

_Suddenly a dark figure stands up in front of him..._

_Shows Gabriella's head laying on the glass, Sharpay's head resting on her shoulder._

_Suddenly a pair of hands slam the window._

_"CALM DOWN!" Sharpay says, trying along side the rest of the gang to console Troy._

_"NO, WE NEED TO LEAVE...there...there's something in those woods." He says._

_Everyone's faces turn pale._

_" Maybe it was just a joke." Taylor says._

_"No... this thing was...like a man, but he ran like an anilmal, he...HE'S GONNA KILL US!" Troy shouts._

_Everyone on the bus begins to scream and panic._

_Suddenly a thud on top of the bus silences everyone._

_Silence..._

_Silence..._

_Errie Silence..._

_Suddenly a hand tears through the roof of the bustop and grab Sharpays head._

On August 8...

_Shows Chad up in a tree._

_"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He shouts._

_Shows a man standing at the bottom of the tree._

Don't turn the lights out...

_Shows Troy charging through the woods, a man on all fours chasing him._

Don't go in the woods...

_Shows Ryan holding a crying Sharpay._

_"I TOLD YOU, HE'S REAL, AND NOW WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" He shouts._

He's the Boogeyman...

_Shows a tree explode._

_Shows a bloddy Troy fall in the middle of the woods._

_Shows a group of kids running as the man chase after them._

...and he's commin...

_Shows Ryan screaming as the doors to the bus are shoved open and shadowy figure steps in._

_Shows Taylor being drug into the woods._

_Shows a mouth smile evily, blood dripping from both corners._

TO GETTCHA!

_**Lucas Grabeel**_

_Shows Ryan backing away as the man approaches him._

_**Ashley Tisdale**_

_Shows a hand stroke Sharpay's cheek._

_**Zac Efron**_

_Shows Troy running through the woods_

_**Vanessa Hudgens**_

_Shows Gabriella being carried by a shadowy figure._

_**And introducing WWE's, The Boogeyman...**_

_Shows the man smashing as clock over his head as two explosions errupt behind him._

_**Darkness falls 2: Who's afraid of the Boogeyman?**_

_8.8.06_

For more information on The Boogeyman visit my profile for pics and info.


	2. More like a nightmare

Well, I'm sure everyone thought I was never going to do this fic...well I did...

_GLH $tudios presents..._

**October 31, 1995**

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep."

"If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take...Shar, aren't you gonna pray." Ryan Evans asked his sister, crawling into bed.

"No, I'm sleepy." She said.

"But if you don't pray, the demons will get you, member, like in Ghost?" He asked.

"Shhhh." She said.

"But if you pray Jesus will stop you demons from coming for you." Ryan said.

"There's no such thing as Jesus now go to bed." She said.

Ryan looked over at her sadly, but pulled the sheets up to his nose and closed his eyes.

_Shows a door knob turn..._

Ryan trie his hardest but couldn't fall asleep, one minute he was hot, onehe was freezing, he threw all of his sheets off and rolled over.

_Shows a dark figure walking up a flight of stairs..._

"Hey Shar..." He said.

Nothing.

"Sharplay?" He asked, unable to pronounce her name correctly.

"It's Pay, SharPAY!" She said.

"I'm sorry, I can't sleep." He said.

Nothing.

"Can we tell stories or something?" He asked.

Nothing.

"Please?" He asked.

Nothing.

Ryan sighed and layed back down.

"You wanna get to sleep?" She asked.

"Yes please!" He said, sitting up.

"See if you can find the Boogeyman." She said.

"The what?" He asked.

"The Boogeyman, he's really ugly, he's really strong, he can't not die, he carries worms with him, and when your bad and keep your sister up, he comes for you in the dark." She said.

Ryan yanked his sheets up to his face again.

"That's not true." Ryan said, looking around.

"Yup, that's what happened to daddy." She said.

"Daddy burned in a fire." He said.

"Yeah, but the Boogeyman put him in the fire." She said.

_Shows a dark figure walking into a room..._

"But the Boogeyman won't come for me, right?" He asked nervously.

"Maybe, maybe not." She said.

"Shar..." He said nervously.

"Nighty night." She said.

Ryan curled up on his bed, horrified to pull the covers over his face.

Suddenly the door to ther room opened slowly.

Ryan's eyes grew huge.

"N...n...n...n...now I lay...lay...lay me down to sleep...I..." He tried to say his prayer, but footsteps walking towards him caused him to stop.

He was frozen with fear as the footsteps stopped next to him.

Tears streamed down his face as something pulled the blanket from his hands.

He squeazed his eyes shut as the blanket was removed.

He cracked an eye open slowly after a few seconds.

"Ryan?" A familiar voice asked.

"Mom?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"Hi sweetie." She said.

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked, picking him up.

"I...thought...you were the...the...the Boogeyman." He said between sobs.

"Oh Ryan, there's no such thing." She said, stroking his head gently.

"But Sharplay told me." He said.

"She was just kidding." She said,"Come on, you can sleep in mommy's bed tonight."

She walked over the the sleeping little girl and pecked her on the cheek.

She quietly carried Ryan out of the room and into hers.

"See, all better?" She asked, handing him a cup of water.

"Yes mommy." He said, taking a small sip.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You go to bed angel, mommy's gonna take a quick shower, ok?" She asked.

"Yes mommy." He said, curling up in the big, soft bed.

He smiled and closed his eyes.

_Shows a dress fall on the floor..._

_Shows a hand open a shower curtain..._

_Shows a leg step in the shower..._

Ryan rolled over, letting out a small yawn, the candle next to him was flickering off his face.

His eyes opened once more, checking for anything, but nothing was there, and even if it was, he was safe, his momy would protect him from anything.

His eyes closed for good this time.

_Shows a woman standing in front of a shower head as it sprays hot water on her face..._

She's brushing her teeth, and opens her mouth to rinse the toothpast out with the water when suddenly she begins to choke violently.

_Shows a tooth brush hit the floor..._

She began to gag as she coughed something up.

"Oh my God." She said, spitting a worm in her open hands.

She tried to open the shower door, but it was jammed.

She looked up at the shower head, it suddenly stopped.

She let out a small gasp.

Suddenly the shower head exploded, hundreds of worms sprayed in the shower.

She screamed as worms filled the tub

She began to pound on the door, trying her hardest to escape as the worms began to rise.

"HELP!" Was all she got out before the worms covered her head.

_Shows Ryan jump up in bed..._

"Mommy?" He whispered, rubbing his eyes.

_Shows the candle flame flicker out, a strange red smoke pouring from it..._

Ryan looked around horrified.

"Mommy." He said, slowly stepping into her restroom.

He turned to find the gruesome sight behind him.

A glass box filled with worms, a hand pressed against the glass.

"MOM!" He sreamed, stumbling backwards, tripping in the process.

He began to crawl out of the restroom, and back into her room.

He backed into her bed and curled up in a little ball.

Suddenly the closet door came flying open and...

"RYAN!" Someone shouted.

**11 years later...**

"RYAN!" They said again shaking him.

"Wh...wh, what?" He asked.

"Ryan are you ok?" Troy Bolton asked him.

"Oh...yeah, I must have dozed off, how far back are we?" He asked.

"Were still in Texas." Troy said.

"Oh, where's Sharpay?" He asked.

"She in the back of the bus playing truth or dare with a few others." Troy said, rolling his eyes.

Ryan sighed and began to rub his eyes.

"Man, you must have been having some dream." Troy said.

"It was more like a nightmare..." Ryan said, looking through the window to face hundreds of trees.

Ok, this plot will move sort of fast, so yeah...reviews would be cool, but whatever...


	3. AU: Letter of Resignation

Well it's been a while since I've posted anything, almost a month, and I've been using that month to think about things. And it finally came to my attention that, I'm not really cut out to do this anymore...errr, at all really. When I started, I wasn't really good, but it was you people who reviewed and told me I needed to fix this, and stop doing this, and start doing this, so I followed, and soon writing was my only hobby. It was what I looked forward everyday to, getting to come home from my crappy school and tying up a new chapter for my people, but, as it should, and will, everything changes, and I just think that...I'm not good enough to do this anymore. Not to mention that things have really changed around here, a whole new breed of authors, a whole new demand for a whole new type of story and/or plot, and I just can't keep up anymore. I always promised myself two things,

1. If I know I can't carry a plot or story anymore, I'll ditch it.

2. I **WILL NOT** let my people down.

And I think that I'm going to have to, and are doing both of those, and it makes me sick, so I really don't know how to put this, so I'm just gonna come straight out with it,

**I quit.**

And when I say I quit, I don't mean that in three weeks there's gonna be this glorious comeback and I'm gonna be all happy/jumpy again and...no, not gonna happen. I think it would be best if I just quit, and let the new authors do what they wanted. You see, when you have a sled, and you have four dogs but they are all old, and you get four new dogs, you don't put three good one's on and leave one old one, because he's only gonna slow the rest down.

So, I'm really sorry about all the unfinished work, but one thing, I happen to have the last chapter of An Angels falling, A devils uprise almost complete, so I'll finish that and post it **12/15/06. **

And you can b'tch at me all you want, and tell me to quit feeling sorry for myself, but the truth is, I'm not, and all that is from the heart, so just flame away, I really don't care anymore.

So, fanfiction dot net, I've got...just..two words for ya...

I'm done


End file.
